A Summer Evening Boat Trip
by LaurenFacinelli
Summary: When divorced mother of two Esme Platt's best friend Renee drags her on a girly summer beach break with the intention of finding her a lover, Esme is not impressed- until she meets a mysterious blond sailor for a late night boat trip.


**This story is an entry for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest. To see the other entries for this contest, please visit tiickledpink's Community at the following address: ****.net/community/Carlisle_and_Esme_Summer_Citrus_Contest/93193/****."**

**A Summer Evening Boat Trip**

**By LaurenFacinelli**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: When divorced mother of two Esme Platt's best friend Renee drags her on a girly summer beach break with the intention of finding her a lover, Esme is not impressed- until she meets a mysterious blond sailor for a late night boat trip.**

**Word Count: 3,383**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. The author of this story in no way profits from its use or distribution.**

"I'm not going, Renee..." I started irritably, knowing that my weak protests were all in vain. My best friend always won. She always got to be the Mummy when we played "Mummys and Daddys" when we were five, she always got the dress we both wanted for the next party when we were teenagers, and we both knew she would most definitely win the right to drag me away to the beach this weekend, with the sole intention of getting me laid.

"Esme. You haven't had sex in almost a year. You need this trip! Christ, our teenage children are getting more than you!"

I grimaced. Whilst I was delighted that my precious son, Edward- one of two consolations from my ill-fated and short marriage to the disgusting Charles Evenson- the other being his younger sister, Alice- had finally gone public in his relationship with Renee's daughter Bella-something we had joked about since they were babies-, I didn't like the idea of our seventeen year olds being so intimate. I didn't think I needed to worry too much though- Edward was surprisingly old-school for his age and almost certainly still a virgin. I guessed he was sort of "anti-rebelling" as far as sex was concerned, against his parents- my ex-husband, who had now destroyed a ridiculous three marriages- ours being the first- because he just couldn't keep it in his pants, and me, the lonely commitment phobic workaholic who could only get by with the odd crap drunken one night stand every six months or so- I was on a drought right now, even for me.

~Friday Afternoon~

I had just finished work and was waiting for Renee to arrive to pick me up with our suitcases. Sure enough, I had backed down in the fight and we were off to the "Lemon Tree Beach Resort". Thinking about its name made me shudder. It just sounded so...seedy!

It was a couple hours journey to the resort. Bearing in mind Renee's comment from earlier in the week, I called Edward on the way and told him to behave himself if he spent any free time alone with Bella, even though I knew he would. It was more to show off to Renee- she gloated about getting way more sex than me- unfair given that she was in fact married to Bella's stepfather, so I would often gloat- in a friendly enough way- about my superior parenting skills- particularly as Renee had such liberal views about whether or not Bella was having sex.

We had now been at our hotel for two hours, and to my absolute displeasure I learnt that Renee had booked me into the honeymoon suite- she really was taking the biscuit! Although why anyone would want to spend their honeymoon- their first holiday together as a married couple, at a hotel that so obviously promoted casual sex was beyond me- I mean, there were sex toys in the beside drawer! Yes, sex toys, in the same drawer which usually holds a bible in most hotel rooms. I sighed. Where on earth had Renee brought me? It was then that I was awoken from my traumatised trance by a sharp knock on the door, accompanied by my best friend's voice.

"Esme! Are you ready for our evening activity?" she yelled, the mocking delight evident in her voice. This was because the evening activity laid on by the resort was speed dating. Jesus Christ. We were thirty eight year olds-and Renee was married- we shouldn't be speed dating like twenty somethings- we should be curled up on the couch together watching a rom-com with our daughters! This was going to be horrific.

I was now seated at my table. One consolation was that the women got to sit down whilst the men had to move on every three minutes. At least I could rest my legs. I looked around. Not one of these men was attractive.

"And let's start!" I heard an excited voice bellow through a megaphone. I glared at Renee, who was on the table next to me. She grinned back. Sometimes I thought she just enjoyed torturing me.

"Well hello there, beautiful..." said a sleazy voice. I looked round to the man on the other side of the table.

"Although in my country we say "ciao bella"," he continued. "My name is Aro Volturi. I'm Italian."

Eurgh! What the hell happened to the stereotypical Italian Stallion? This man was disgusting, and not just in appearance. He spent the entire three minutes telling me how much I would like his yacht off the coast of Monaco and his castle-like house in Volterra, Italy. I in turn spent the same three minutes thinking 'dumbass. If you're so rich, why are you holidaying in this shithole?'

The evening continued in a similarly disastrous manner. The men were almost all disgusting- I was beginning to get interested in one, until he casually told me his wife was back home and I would make a lovely one-night mistress, as if that was the most normal and acceptable thing in world. That was the last straw. I had had it. The men were pigs, the wine was disgusting, and I could barely even think in the heat. It was about 9pm now, but still scorching hot. It was early July, and today had been the hottest day of the year so far. Too bad we'd spent the day getting to the beach instead of lying on it.

You could say my children knew me for my short fuse. I proved them right here.

"I've had it!" I yelled at Renee, causing everyone in the room to gasp and look my way. "I can't take this anymore!" and promptly stomped out of the room like a two year old.

"Esme, wait! Where are you going?" I heard Renee ask, but I wasn't in the mood to answer. I know it might be a bit unfair, but I was pissed at her for taking me here. As far as I was concerned, in that precise moment, it was all her fault.

I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going, but as I regained my composure, I realised that my feet had subconsciously carried me to the beach. I had to admit, it was quite a nice one- the sand was soft as I took off my stilettos, the resort's "famous" lemon trees stretched high above me, and there was a nice cool, evening coastal breeze to counteract the scorching summer heat. But the best thing of all was that it was deserted. I needed to be alone. I threw my shoes down, too angry to care where they landed. I strolled casually forward until I could feel the first waves washing over my feet. The water was cool, but I didn't mind too much. I was still thinking about the terrible night. I sighed angrily at the world, and kicked a load of water in the air, splashing myself in the process.

"SHIT!" Why was everything going wrong tonight? And why was I so bloody stubborn?

"Excuse me, Miss, are you ok there?"

I spun around to find the source of the voice, and was met with the most beautiful human being I had ever seen in my life. His skin was quite tanned, although it was hard to tell in the shadowy darkness. Dark blond locks grew from his head, and his mouth formed a gorgeous sideways grin- he was obviously amused by my frustration. But most of all, he was shirtless. And it was good. Shit! Stop gawping at him and answer the question!

"y...yes I'm fine thanks...!" I stumbled out, making my sexual desire for this man so obvious.

"are you sure? You seemed pretty pissed off" he continued.

"oh, well. Two words. Speed, and dating." I said grumpily, and the sex god grimaced.

"oh God. You're not staying in the resort, are you? It does its best to ruin the area. When you live like a local, the place is beautiful...all the sand, and lemons..."

"yes, unfortunately my friend made me come here..." I didn't want him thinking I had decided to come to the resort on my own accord, seeing as he seemed to dislike it so much. "Are you a local?" I asked, becoming more confident in our conversation.

"Yup. Born and bred. I love it here, apart from the vacation resort. What about you? No, you look more like a city girl."

I burst out laughing.

"I'd hardly call myself a girl anymore- I'm a mature woman!"

The man stifled a laugh and I felt my face go red as I realised how that might have sounded.

"Oh, crap, I didn't it mean lik-"

"I know!" He laughed. Phew. "So" he continued "does this 'woman' have a name?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Esme Platt. And you are?"

"Carlisle Cullen. You know, if you want to experience the real area, I've got my boat here if you wanted a ride..." He gestured behind me towards a small motor boat, which was floating on the very edge of the shore, tied by a long stretch of rope to a palm tree. It would perhaps fit five people on the small deck. My heart started beating a few beats faster. Hello sailor! Oh really, Esme, how inappropriate! Anyhow, this Carlisle was the real deal, not some rich loafer who sits on a yacht all day sipping cocktails, like that Andro Vultori or whatever that stupid man's name was.

"Oh wow. That would be lovely, but isn't it getting a bit late?"

"Nonsense! It's only half past nine, and besides, the ocean is never more beautiful than on a hot summers night."

I practically swooned as these words flowed poetically from his so kissable lips, and recklessly allowed him to take my hand, lead me to his boat, and help me climb aboard, as it were. I wasn't quite sure what do to and could only stand around and watch Carlisle start up the engine with a roar. He brushed past me to un-attach the rope from the boat, sending shivers down my spine and straight down between my legs...

Before I knew it, we were gliding out into deeper waters. Carlisle had handed me a life jacket, and we were now increasing our speed. I'd never really been sailing before, and was getting extremely excited- but not just because of the thrill of the speed- watching Carlisle from behind in nothing but his shorts, sandals and life jacket was equally exciting...

"Esme? Esme?" called Carlisle's beautiful voice, and I was awoken from my eyes-to-arse trance, and realised we had arrived at a different dock, presumably at the other side of the bay. "This is the more beautiful beach of the area. But, rather than leave, would you like me to show you the room below deck?"

I nodded, and followed him down the steps into the tiny room. It was quite messy, but there was a single bed and some cupboards.

"Sometimes I sail all night. -Put the boat on auto, sleep down here, if the engine isn't too loud and annoying."

"This is amazing. I wish I had something like this to take my mind off daily life."

"Tonight, you do" replied Carlisle, laughing nervously. I guessed he thought he might have been too forward. Right now, I didn't care. He sat on the bed and motioned to me to do the same.

"Can I be straight with you Esme?" he asked, hazardously.

"uh...yes?"

"you're an extremely beautiful woman."

Wow. Something about the way he said it made it seem so much more genuine, so much more passionate, than the creep from speed dating. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was the most attractive man I'd ever had the pleasure to sit on the same bed with. I didn't want to, but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I hoped he wouldn't notice. He did.

"also...you make embarrassed look sexy. I wish I could do that."

Alright Esme. If you don't go for it now, you never will.

"so...so do you." I stammered, my blush becoming even stronger.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between us, one which only served to increase my arousal. The sole sounds of our breathing was getting almost too much, and I could feel myself becoming uncomfortably wet. If one of us didn't speak soon, this underwear would have to be thrown away. The tension was agonising, until I noticed Carlisle's head tilting slowly towards mine.

I eagerly did the same, and my heart skipped a beat as our lips met. His lips were warm and soft, and they made my whole body tingle. I was in a rush to go further, so hastily deepened the kiss, my tongue brushing his upper lip, searching for entry. Carlisle opened his mouth further, and allowed our tongues to dance together. I moaned into the kiss. He was so good at this! My hands snaked up his chest and clawed through his soft hair, as he pushed me gently downwards until I was lying on the bed, him hovering over me. He broke the kiss.

"Esme, if you want me to stop anytime, just let me know and I'll respect that."

I grinned up at him, his now dishevelled hair making him even sexier.

"Ok. But I don't think I _will _want you to stop." I giggled, in my very best attempt at a seductive voice.

Carlisle grinned back and took this as an invitation to slowly remove my lifejacket and unzip my dress. I sat up and began to kiss him again, whilst his soft, gentle hands glided over my newly exposed skin as he pulled the dress over my legs until it was discarded on the floor. He cupped my breasts over my black bra as he kissed me deeper than ever before, pushing into me so that I could feel his erection against my thigh. I swung my leg over his back, allowing him to be even closer me. My underwear was now officially ruined- I was soaking.

I moaned breathily, as Carlisle stood up to remove his own life jacket, shorts and sandals, leaving him in just his boxers.

"There." He grinned. "Now we're equal."

"Not for long." I laughed. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so confident with a lover. I reached forward, my small fingers playing with the elastic in Carlisle's boxer shorts. I was rewarded with a moan from Carlisle, who seemed to be getting increasingly harder, if it were still possible. I loved how turned on I was making this man feel. Especially as he was absolutely gorgeous and surely ten years younger than me at least!

"Esme" he stumbled out "stop teasing me!"

I did as I was told, and pulled his boxers down, as he lifted his feet to allow me to pull them off fully and throw over to where our other clothes lay. For the first time, I could properly examine his member. Wow. I hadn't realised quite how large he was, and was feeling very pleased with myself.

However, I didn't have too long to marvel at his length, as he seemed determined to make our state of undress equal once again. His careful hands caressed my back as he moved to unclip my bra. His hands moved over my breasts, his nimble fingers playing with my nipples. He moved down to kiss them, his tongue snaking out to taste. I moaned loudly, begging for him to remove my drenched underwear and take me for his own. He asked me to move slightly so that he could join me on the small bed, laying the opposite way to me, his head by my feet and his hard organ in my immediate view. I was happy with that.

Before I knew it, he was pulling away my underwear. He stopped to look at my now completely naked body, and I had butterflies. This was the point where I always got nervous. His eyes widened and the corners of his mouth turned up, forming once again his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Esme" he started "you are so beautiful. Thank God you walked into my life tonight!"

I sighed happily. I had never felt this aroused. The scorching summer night only improved things- as a result we were both dripping with sweat and breathlessly panting.

Carlisle began to move his hand towards my centre, beckoning me to open my legs. He slid in a finger, and I moaned louder than I knew was possible. He removed his finger and licked the wetness off. Holy shit. I knew it was time for me to repay the favour, and I moved my hand over his erection, prompting him to groan happily. I stroked him gently for a while, and then bent down to take him in my mouth. As I sucked him, he also bent down towards my core, and I could feel myself building towards climax as his tongue grazed my clit.

As we continued in this way, I become less aware of the pleasure I was giving him, and more aware of the fireworks between my legs. Soon enough, I began to shake, calling out Carlisle's name as the orgasm shook through my body. I slumped backwards onto the bed, frantically panting and moaning. Once I had regained composure, I sat up again to look at the grinning, still hard Carlisle.

My beautiful blond lover began to climb over me, and we kissed deeply again. His hands took hold carefully but firmly of my hips as he began to position himself. His tip brushed over my still throbbing core, before he kissed me softly on the lips, and pushed into me. We let out a simultaneous moan at the friction as he began to gently thrust in and out of me. We continued kissing deeply all the while, whilst my hands pulled frantically at his hair. Carlisle began to kiss my neck as his thrusts became faster and faster.

Mere seconds later, Carlisle yelled my name, along with a string of barely comprehensible expletives, as I felt his hot seed pour into me. He eventually pulled out and rolled over, pulling me into a tight embrace as we began to calm down. We kissed again for a while, before Carlisle sat up.

"That was amazing Esme, but we should get you back. Your friend will be worrying about you."

I gasped as I remembered Renee for the first time since we were on the beach. Yup. She'd be in full scale panic mode by now. Carlisle was fumbling with my clothes. He passed me my dress and underwear, and we got ourselves dressed. He handed me my life jacket again, and climbed back up to the deck. I followed him up, to find him restarting the engine. I wrapped my arms affectionately round his waste as he steered the boat away from the deck. I didn't want to ever leave his side, but soon enough we were back at the resort's beach, and I could see my shoes still lying there from earlier in the evening.

Once we had disembarked, Carlisle leaned down to kiss me passionately again.

"Thank you for tonight, Carlisle. It was wonderful."

"On the contrary, Esme, thank _you._"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I turned around sadly and picked up my shoes. I had had a wonderful time but I didn't want it to end at just one night. I plunged my hands into my pockets, and was surprised to feel a small piece of paper. I took it out and unfolded it. On it read the words, 'I hope we can do that again. Carlisle Cullen'. Written underneath was a phone number. I spun around and held the message aloof, triumphantly. Carlisle winked. I would definitely be keeping this.

Buoyed by anticipation of a future liaison, I practically skipped back to the resort, and was met with a frantic and rather angry Renee.

"Esme! Where the hell have you been? I had no idea where you were! Don't ever do that again! Are you ok?"

I grinned.

"Oh I'm fine, Renee. Just fine!"

**I hope you enjoyed that- if you did, please drop a quick review and consider voting! I love it when Carlisle and Esme get it on. We want more C and E lemons- which is why I love this competition! Check out all the entries for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Competition on the above link- I highly recommend it!**

**P.S: The Lemon Tree Beach Resort- before you ask, pun absolutely intended! **


End file.
